There's a Demon in my attic
by okamixcosplayer
Summary: Matthew is a young man buying his first house by himself. Little does he know that there's already someone occuping the space. Gilbert, traped in the attic by a demonic seal, must embarq on a journey ending in restoration or isolation. supernatural AU!:D
1. Chapter 1

There's a demon in my attic.

Gilbert sat up fast, banging his head on the wooden ceiling as he did so.

"Ahh! Fu-!" Gritting his teeth he rubbed his head trying to get the world to stop spinning.

He stood up away from the shorter part of the attic ceiling where he had been sleeping. He shook his hair out as he patted the dust out of his clothes. "well that was a freaking awesome way to get rid of that bloody nightmare… just bang it out" Gilbert grumbled finally straitening out. He popped his back stretching, as he glanced out the window.

"hmm…?" he smirked amusedly at what he saw. "Someone's buying the house? Finally!" he whooped happily.

The scene out the window was a large front lawn with movers removing the for sale sign along with unpacking a large truck.

Gilbert watched them from the attic window for a couple of hours before another truck pulled up delivering two blondes, a big jockey guy that started conversing with the movers happily. While the other blonde was obviously shyer and was holding an animal carrier, slowly making his way up the lawn enjoying the view of the house.

PV change! Matthew:

"Wow, its so mysterious and wonderful looking isn't it Kumojirou?" Matthew Williams asked his pet, who answered with a shift in weight from the pet carrier.

"Hey, Mattie! The movers are all done wan to take a look inside?" Alfred asked jogging up to him.

"Sure, thanks for all your help Al," Matthew said as they walked up the path to the front door, that was propped open from the movers.

Alfred's phone went off. "Hello...? but- yes? No, you can't do that by yourself- you- dude, seriously? Where are you getting these definitions from, Wikipedia... alright, alright! I'll be there, see ya" Alfred closed his phone sighing.

"They need you right away?" Matthew asked smiling softly. Alfred smiled back sheepishly.

"Yeah, sorry Mattie can you unpack by yourself alright?" he asked.

Matthew nodded "yeah ill be alright ill see ya later, eh?"

Alfred smiled brightly "of course! The hero will come back soon to save you from unpacking all by your lonesome! I'll see you later then Mattie, bye!" Alfred took off to his truck waving good bye. Matthew waved back as he walked inside.

PV change, Gilbert:

So the little shy blonde was the new owner, huh? This was very interesting to Gilbert. He was going to wholly enjoy this night. Watching the petit blonde walk in through the front door, Gilbert stepped away from the attic window. He went to stand in front of the attic door. He popped his neck and charged the door, only to be sent flying back the opposite direction quite forcefully.

"*#$%- Gott damn this seal, I forgot how hard it was to pass." Gilbert got back up, a growl developing in his chest. "Alright, it's been a few too many years since I've done this; let's try it again, with a little more juice." He spoke to himself rolling kinks out of his shoulders. He pumped a small amount of demonic power into himself before charging at the door once more. This time when he got to it, his movement slowed like molasses his body slowly sank into the wood, as he did so the door seemed to peel away his physical body. He hissed at the ripping, pulling feeling, Gilbert pushed forward till he felt the resistance give, which then promptly allowed him to fall flat on his face on the floor of the small hallway that head to the stairway down to the main floors.

Sitting up Gilbert looked down at his hands, the were practically transparent outside the sealed room, the seal having absorbed his physical body and power causing him to look like a sort of ghost, apparition.

Standing up he shook off the tingling feeling of being stripped away. Gilbert smiled mischievously, "time to go welcome the new land lord to the house." He declared ominously as he descended the stairs.

- Author's note:

hello! ^-^ thank you for reading my story. please forgive me if it still needs some work! this is the first chapter and hopefully i will be motivated enough to finish it... 3 but yea! i love Hetalia so much! this is also my first fanfiction on so please be kind, once again! by the way the part with Alfred talking on the phone is really random i actually have no idea what the heck hes talking about or who hes talking to, my guess is as good as yours... my plan was to set them up as a person, put them in a place and let them fly... so please join me on the rest of this ride down a supernatural Hetalia AU! :D


	2. Chapter 2

Matthew had been unpacking in his room when he had finally had enough with being watched. He once again looked around the room as he tried to look oblivious to the feeling, trying to cast off the searching glance for contemplating the room before unpacking something else.

He could see nothing.

_God if this place has creepy ghosts watching me like weirdo perverts I will freaking get a priest to send it to a place it will very much not like… _Matthew thought as another shiver ran from some part of his brain down his spine.

He almost missed it; the slight shifting in the air above the bed like a wavering mirage the air seemed slightly glossy and malleable. Then it settled back in place.

Matthew was frozen with sudden fear, of what he had seen and of not being able to see it anymore.

What was watching him?

Matthew stood up suddenly and turned in the general direction of the bed. "ok what ever is in here with me, please leave me alone, or show yourself and tell me what you want!" What was meant to be a shout came out a trembling whisper. A pregnant pause of silence descended on him and the room before he heard an echo of what sounded like someone's amused cackling.

Matthew stepped back slowly towards Kumojirou's carrier.

PV change Gilbert:

Gilbert had watched the little blonde man unpack the living room and the kitchen. It was so boring he slept on the coach for a period of time.

_What did that one guy call him? _He wondered about the young man's name, as he watched him put stuff away and flattening boxes.

Gilbert had really good hearing even from the attic; didn't that jockey guy who was with him say his name?

Mady? No, that probably wasn't right that was a girls name….

Mattie, then? Yea that sounded right. That's short for Matthew isn't it?

So the guys name was Matthew, huh, sounds cute.

Well Matthew finally moved on to his bedroom, Gilbert followed him and settled on the bed. He relieved himself of boredom for the first few minutes by trying to guess what kind of underwear Matthew owned. He was grinning like a fool the entire time because it just sounded so hilarious to him.

It turned out that the little guy had a TON of clothes. _jeez! When did he get a chance to wear some of this stuff… _he wondered shifting on the bed so that he was leaning on his elbows. It was a much more comfortable position to be sitting in.

Matthew stood up suddenly and turned in the general direction of the Gilbert. "Ok what ever is in here with me, please leave me alone, or show yourself and tell me what you want!" it sounded like he was going to squeak in the middle of his sentence he was so nervous.

Even though it was almost a whisper Gilbert almost had a heart attack it startled him so much. He felt like his eyes might pop out of his head. After he had a little time to put him self back in order he felt the need to laugh, and since he was already caught he might as well give in to the temptation. He should have known some one like this quiet little mouse would have a little more awareness.

Well this was perfect if Matthew could feel his presence already this little neighboring relationship they were going to have would be much more entertaining.

He watched him back up towards the opposite wall with trembling legs. Once his foot touched the pet carrier behind him he stopped, he slowly slid down the wall to the lock on the door. Then almost faster then Gilbert could wonder what he was doing the cage was open and a medium sized white something shot out at him like a bullet.

He was knocked off the bed to the floor with a gasp._ Seriously? Who the hell keeps a polar bear as a pet?_ Starring up at a growling fuzzy bear face Gilbert felt himself instinctually tug his magic to protect himself. It hurt a little to do so as it was still being trapped by the door seal and it probably also caused him to be more visible, but hopefully this thing wouldn't be able to harm him to bad.

Matthew edged his way around the bed to see them, when he did he screamed like a little girl and threw the first thing that he could grab at Gilberts head, which just happened to be a bookend. The bear had jumped away from Gilbert to avoid his master's projectile.

"Shit! Ow ow ow," Gilbert curled in on him self holding his head where he was probably sporting a bump.

"Alright you," Matthew said his words trembling just as he was. "Who are you, what are you, and what the hell are you doing in my room?"

"Alright, alright, just don't throw anything at me again and I'll tell you" the white haired Demon said holding up his hands in a wait gesture.

When Gilbert spoke again there was another squeal and the partner of the other bookend made an appearance towards Gilberts head.

Matthew suddenly found himself flush against an angry albino pinning his hands down to the floor. Gilbert growled at the wide eyed blonde underneath him. "I swear I will tell you what is going on, but if you throw one more thing at my head I'm not going to be this nice about it." Matthew could do nothing but nod his head. Gilbert sighed as he stood up looking down at the blonde.

He felt his energy bleed out his body suddenly and felt a very strong tugging sensation towards the attic. _Crap I must have used to much energy at once I don't have much time left before the seal pulls me back to the room._

"Alright Matthew listen hear I'll be back after I get some sleep, your making me old. When I do I'll explain everything, I can't stay any longer with so little energy." Gilbert said as he faded away from sight and sound. Gilbert felt the backwards rushing felling come over him as he watched a puzzled Matthew disappear. When he felt the rushing stop he re-opened his eyes that he didn't know he had closed to see that he was once again starring at the sealed door from inside his attic room. He had his body back with his power tingling in the center of his spine, but it was depleted. He needed a good nights rest before trying to stray outside again.

* * *

><p>AN: ^-^ The next chapter is up! yay~ and it meets my standards of being 1,000 words or more! I dont know about other people, but when I read stories especially one-shots I have a standard of only reading the ones with 1,000 words or more... so thats what im going to do 1,000 words or more chapters! Thats my goal! XD<p>

also forgive me for any grammar or spelling mistakes, it would help me alot if you see one to comment and tell me exactly where the mistake is. Its easier to fix that way and then you can enjoy reading somthing that doesnt look like i wrote it half asleep or something... so yes, thanks again for reading this! loves to all!

comment/fav/printandshowyourfriends and have a lovely day!

~insert ballons and streamers here ^-^~


	3. Chapter 3

AN: I don't know if the AN being in the beginning of the chapter is ok but, I just wanted to start out saying that I love people who review! ^-^ they make me so happy it just gets me pumped to write the next chapter! Long reviews are my favorite so don't be afraid to ramble it makes me feel like you're my friend! So I send my love out to an anonymous review by a DrunkPrussian. Their review made me giggle and want to hug them, also I have the same problem with being really lazy with my reviews which is why I love it when people let anonymous people review on there story, its quicker and it lets people who randomly find a story they really want to review on, not to lose the story when they have to leave it to sign in… it gets annoying! So for everyone who anonymously reviews to my stories they get love, I also reply love to those who are signed in and review too! 3 ^-^ thanks for listening to my ramble! Editwhileiwritethechapter: I'm squealing so hard for all my reviewers! I'm going to burst with happiness you guys, seriously! ^-^

Flashback Dream

(Insert silly twilight zone music)

(I'm really just being dumb now…. I'm tired~! But anyway on to the story it's what people came here for!)

Gilbert shook the snow off of his shoulders and hair as he entered the cave he was staying in during the winter this season. The entrance was small and he had to duck into it sideways so as not to bump anything. When passed the entrance the cave opens up into a tipped over bowl. The ground and walls were smooth stone probably shaped by rain floods or some such natural water occurrence. Gilbert didn't really care how it was made, he was just glad and psyched about how perfect it held in heat and kept out the wind and snow.

He had left a small fire burning in the center of the cave, and he was glad he did cause after being covered in snow the heat bubble that came with this perfect den felt like heaven… well at least close enough to whatever heaven might feel like. Though for him it probably wouldn't feel all that good now that he thought about it.

He plopped down on the ground next the fire his legs out stretched in front of him getting as close as he dared to the flames to dry his pants that were damp because of the melting snow. He wasn't one of those easy low fire demon sissies who were dumber then him when he got drunk. So he wasn't about to catch himself on fire, it would ruin the only human clothes he had.

After a few hours warming his-self up and nodding off in his fuzzy animal pelts he had set up in a corner in a nest like fashion, he heard a loud metallic clang that sounded way too close to be considered ignorable. Sitting up he quietly made his way to the entrance of the cavern. Peeking out while trying to stay as hidden as possible he saw a teenage girl in winter furs and dress. She was holding what looked like a metal dinner plate on a rope and banging it with a short pole caped in metal, a make shift gong?

Suddenly the world shifted on its edge and he was standing out in an open field with the girl he had seen before but now she was in a spring dress and smiling at him.

"Gilbert what's it like to fly?" she asked tilting her head up to the blue sky her smile turning sad, longing.

_What?_

The world shifted again this time to a very familiar house next to a very familiar door.

The girl had her back to the door and she was wearing a black dress with tears in it. She looked up at him her eyes angry and hopeless at the same time, he felt like he should run away and step closer to her at the same time.

"I shall lock you away for good, Demon." She said her voice cold she brought up a knife he hadn't noticed she had been holding and cut her thumb with it.

"You shall no longer be able to terrorize this village!" she turned towards the door and pressed her thumb to the seal that he was so familiar with. He was seeing what she was doing but could neither move nor speak in this confusing, terrifying, emotional vision. His body was engulfed with electricity, the pain was intense and he felt like he was being pulled apart, his skin being torn off of his body. He couldn't hold in the scream that bubbled out from his frozen body. The door seal was sucking him in, completing the bondage that he was so used to now. He was almost gone when he turned to look at the girl now in front of him and the door. As his body slowly faded into the door she suddenly reached her hand out crying. "Gilbert! No! I'm sorry, please; this seal can be broken by the one who has power in his blood. Gilbert please break it one day and forgive me!" he felt like his soul was crying too as he reached out his hand towards hers their finger tips touched before he was swallowed and everything went dark.

"Elizaveta!"

He opened his eyes to stare at the ceiling of his cage. This attic that held his body and soul in its wooden grasp, with the help of that cursed seal, he sighed as he sat up rubbing his temple trying to relieve the stress that that nightmare caused. Sunlight trickled in from the window across the room. Same as it did every morning he was here and always would.

He sighed again as he rolled out of bed to stand up. He pushed all those memories back to the shadows where they belonged.

Distractingly his ears picked up the sound of music and cooking coming from the first floor, most likely the kitchen.

_Right, Matthew, well at least I'm not completely alone right now. _Gilbert shook his head amused, maybe this little mouse had some guts, and after? all he was still hanging around even after last night.

PV change Matthew:

_Oh for the love of maple gods…I'm so tired_

Matthew was slumped against the kitchen counter near the coffee pot. He had stayed up all night trying to sleep/watch out for creepy albino ghosts stalking his house. That resulted in about an hours worth of sleep and him practically lying on his kitchen counter waiting for the freaking dumb coffee pot to be done with his damn coffee.

He huffed all the anger he could muster out his nose in one go before sliding down the counter to kneel on the floor. Scooting around so he was facing the fridge he groaned sadly as he tried to crawl towards it but gave up half way there and lay on the floor.

Where was help when you needed it?

"Mattie! I came bearing gifts and groceries! …that kind of rhymed" came the resounding voice of Alfred almost on cue from the entrance door way down the hall. Matthew didn't think he was ever this happy to hear the obnoxious man enter without knocking before.

_Wait how did he even get in…I thought I locked that door, oh maple I don't even care I'm just happy that he can fix my coffee pot for me now. _

"Um… Mattie I know that I wasn't here to help you unpack and stuff but I didn't think unpacking by yourself would cause you to die in your kitchen." Alfred laughed setting what ever he had brought on the dinning table and moving to hover over him.

"Need coffee Al" Matthew whined pitifully on the ground to Alfred, Al looked around the kitchen for a coffee pot; he located it not far from Matthew's temporary resting place.

"And why can't you get your own coffee again?" Alfred asked walking over to the machine.

"I tried Al but the damn thing is broken or something because it's not making coffee fast enough…"

"Could the reason be because you forgot to plug it in?" Alfred asked. Matthew turned over and sat up to see Alfred holding the cord trying to hide his laugh.

"I'll take the glare and exasperated look as a yes." He continued plugging the machine in as Matthew tried to boil coffee with his mind. "Now, now, Mattie stops being a brat and help me stock your fridge with the groceries I brought you."

"Aw, Alfred you didn't have to bring me groceries" Matthew giggled getting a second wind by the presence of his always energetic brother. Standing up he went to the bags that were set on the table to have a look. Alfred joined him as he started pulling stuff out of the bag. It was mostly essentials with some random candy and cookies thrown in, (though Alfred disagrees and says that those are essential too).

Opening his fridge Matthew was reminded that he actually didn't have any food so it was a good thing that Alfred had shown up when he did. He guessed his little adventure trying to get the fridge before would have been a lost cause he supposed it was a good thing he hadn't made it then.

"Thanks so much Alfred, you turned out to be my hero today" Matthew giggled hanging off of Alfred's shoulders lazily.

"No prob. little bro it's what I'm here for." Alfred grinned probably putting a tally mark on his mental heroic deeds of the day chart. "Coffee's done by the way."

"Finally!" Matthew cheered grabbing a coffee cup that had a polar bear wearing a Santa hat on it. He poured himself some coffee adding lots of milk and sugar. "Do you want any Alfred?" He asked turning back to him.

"Naw, actually I have to go back to hopeless or he might burn the house down while I'm gone." Alfred chuckled, patting Matthew on the back.

"Alright, call me the next time you're coming over so we can do something." Matthew said walking him to the door.

"Sure thing, see ya!" Alfred waved walking down the long drive way to his truck.

Matthew watched him drive away sipping his coffee before he turned back inside and shut the door. As he walked back into the kitchen he found Kumojirou trying to get into the groceries. "Kumo! No, bad bear off the table; well, I guess it is time for breakfast."

Matthew mused placing the bear on the floor and grabbed the eggs, bread, and other ingredients he would need to make his messy, lazy day omelet breakfast.

As he set his cooking utensils on the counter he bumped into the box that he had grabbed the coffee pot out of. While he was moving it out of the way he saw his CD player grabbing it he set it on the counter too.

He opened it to see if there was anything in it, he discovered happily that the Nickleback CD he had accidently on purpose stolen from Alfred. He was pretty sure that with Alfred's obsession with his IPod he could steal all of the older mans CD's without him noticing…

He plugged the box in and went on his way to cook.

PV change Gilbert:

Gilbert made a detour on his way to the kitchen to the living room where a picture hung on the mantle above the old fireplace. Ever since he started wandering around the house after being locked away he knew the picture had been there. Also it didn't seem like any of the previous residents of the house noticed it, or they liked it and just left it there.

Standing if front of the fireplace he stared at the picture of the small yellow bird perched on a bush. Gilbert wasn't all that sure how it was possible, maybe the painting was made by a witch or spiritual being, but the little yellow guy was the only other occupant in the house besides Gilbert. He trilled a whistle, calling the bird from the picture.

One by one each feather and feature of the bird became alive and real peeling its way off the portrait. Flapping it wings, it pulled away to fly around Gilberts head happily.

"Hey Gilbird did you miss me?" he asked. The bird whistled happily back in response.

"It's nice to see you again too." After Gilbird got comfortable in his favorite perch, AKA on Gilberts head, he made his way to the kitchen.

The sight before him was highly amusing.

"_We're going off tonight to kick out every light_

_take anything we want_

_to drink everything in sight_

_we're going till the world stops turning _

_while we burn it to the ground tonight _

_oh, oh, yeah~_."

Matthew sang while eating his food standing up and spinning around. Finished he placed his dishes in the sink and was happily jumping around to the music.

"Hey." Matthew greeted automatically as he spun around again. When his back was turned to Gilbert his brain must have caught up with his reflexes, because he paused glanced over his shoulders and practically eep-ed his way out of his pants.

"Hey…" gilbert answered grinning, cracking up over the blonde's reaction. "Girly much?"

"S-shut up, you!" Matthew squeaked nervously pulling on the end of his shirt.

"Jeez, you seem so happy to see me." Gilbert chuckled sarcastically.

"Yeah, well I was kinda hoping you we're just a dream." Matthew groaned back sadly.

"Sorry" Gilbert mumbled a little too seriously.

"I-its ok, I guess?" Matthew stammered startled a little for the apology from such a intimidating creature. "U-um, let's sit I guess"

Matthew gestured to the dining table.

"Sure" Gilbert agreed to the nervous man going to sit at the chair on the end. Matthew sat across from him.

As Matthew went to place his hands on the table so did gilbert which caused Matthew to lay his hands on the partially translucent beings own. This caused great embarrassment to Matthew if his blush was anything to go by. Pulling his hands away slowly he couldn't help but notice that it felt like if he pressed his hand down with enough weight and force he could go through the man's hands and touch to table.

"so you aren't just translucent are you?" Matthew asked curiously.

Gilbert smirked sadly "well this is kind of like my conscious self and a little energy. More or less ghost I guess. Not that I'm dead or anything." He explained "oh by the way, the names Gilbert." He tacked on.

"Gilbert?" Matthew pondered slowly sending pleasant shivers down the albino's spine at the sound of his name. "Alright Gilbert, if you're not dead, as you said, what are you exactly are you?"

"Well I'm technically a demon, but my body and power are sealed away." Gilbert answered.

"ok… so where is your body sealed away and why are you in my house?" Matthew saighed felling his fatigue creeping back.

"um, well in the attic," Gilbert said laughing nervously, "and I can't leave the house because of the demonic seal that keeps me there."

Matthew slapped his hand over his eyes. _Something like this would happen to me wouldn't it? There's a demon in my attic!_

AN: yay! Oh for the love of Zelda's goddess' I'm freaking done with this chapter! XD and its long and I love it! Though the end is hurried because I decided to shorten the length a bit… I need a fresh chapter for the rest I feel… So! I'll be working on that now! By the way on my profile I'll be updating it to show which chapter I'm working on and what my current thoughts about it so far are. The thoughts for this chapter were OH GOD PLEASE GET DONE SOON! XD alright so hope you enjoyed this chapter!

Loves to all!

-dances around the Christmas tree with my cat, Dark link England, (I just call her England)-


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4! Dun dun dun!

AN: am I getting better at the story writing? :D I hope I am!

My attention has yet again been diverted from Hetalia by Zelda… sad but my love for both is hard to deal with at the same time XD I'm slowly finishing (trying) my dark link Cosplay! ^-^ I'm so happy and excited! I'm writing this in class right now wearing my black cap, tights, and boots…but with that I'm also wearing my brown skirt and pink frill shirt over it! XD with my jacket and scarf over that… its cold! But I can't wait till it snows! –Heart sparkles- alright… time for the story! ^-^

Edit: please be aware that I write this before and during the duration of the typing process

Also forgive me but since it's the begging of the plot the next chapters may go slow or too fast depending on the difficulty of getting over some parts.

HE-YA! (- my start line for today)

"Alright Gilbert this isn't making any sense to me! Please explain this more I'm really confused…" Matthew groaned trying to make sense of the being in front of him. All he knew was that somehow this demon was trapped in his house and couldn't leave, so that either meant that Matthew had to leave, live with him, or somehow get him out so he wasn't scared to take a shower without being watched. Personally Matthew didn't like any of those options. He would rather this all be a crazy ass dream.

"I don't know if that's such a good idea yet." Gilbert mumbled looking away from the table to the wall across the kitchen.

Matthew huffed impatiently, "oh no you don't, you promised to tell me everything after attacking me last night. So now you're going to tell it to me because this isn't going to be one of those crappy ass weird stories that are full of drama and weirdness! Eh?" if he could get anymore flustered he would end up looking like a fricken chicken.

(AN: ahahahhahahah! XD Oh god why am I so retarded when I'm tired?)

For some reason he felt little patience for the demon in front of him. He didn't feel threatened by him if anything he felt like he had known him long enough to not feel guilty about calling him on his bull crap. Which is also why he wasn't running to the closest religious building or calling the local priest… was there even such a thing as a local priest anymore?

Whatever.

It also had nothing to do with the way his memory from last night spiked up on the part where Gilbert had pressed him into the floor, yep absolutely not.

His thoughts were interrupted by raucous laughter. "Oh man seems I ruffled some feathers birdie! Very well I was trying not to scare your poor human mind, but your right it's been long enough that I don't really feel bad about telling another, but to warn you I have very strong feelings for some events so if I get too emotional at times just tell Gilbird to peck me or something." He smirked amused at his weird plan.

"Alright…" Matthew agreed confused "who's Gilbird?" the albino eyes widened a small fraction remembering that Matthew hadn't met the little fuzz ball yet. Patting his head he touched the small feathery creature. He picked him up and placed him on the table to show Matthew his feathery friend.

"This here is Gilbird my awesome little buddy!" the little bird chirped fluffing its feathers because it had been awakened when being removed from the demon's head.

Matthew flushed a slight pink watching Gilbert handle the little bird. "C-can I hold him?" he asked hushed.

Looking at him with a funny expression on his face Gilbert handed Matthew the bird. Watching the blonde cradle the fuzz ball was adorable, he even gave Gilbird an Eskimo kiss whispering to himself about how cute he was. Gilbert felt a sudden need to receive and Eskimo kiss or more himself… well maybe later.

"Do you want to hear the story now or later after your date with the bird?" Gilbert teased.

"Shush, I have a weakness for animals that would other wise be wild, they have the purest love once you earn it." Matthew said absentmindedly towards Gilbert. (AN: is this a precursor to the future taming of Gilbert? Hmm…)

Gilbert hummed in agreement, watching as Gilbird was placed on Matthew's shoulder while Matthew's attention once again returned to him.

"Ok I'm ready."

"Alright, well it starts a long long time ago in a land far far away, but not really because it's only like an hour away-"

"Gilbert!"

"Alright, ill be serious!"

AN: I'm going to post this very short chapter first because I want to give the most likely super long background story to have its own chapter because the more I plan it and think about it the longer it seems to get in my mind so therefore I'm going to just start the next chapter at the beginning of the flashback… and you thought Naruto had long flashbacks just wait! XD also I'm working on a completely unrelated Christmas one-shot that just so happens to be a PruCan as well. So when I'm done with that I'll probably post it next week right before my Christmas break so that I can use the computers, but also so it's a little closer to Christmas. Anyway enough with my rambling! Hope you all will come back to read the much longer chapter after I post it!

~La la la la la la la la la~


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 Flashback

(warning: slight PruHun its cute though)

Gilbert shook the snow off of his shoulders and hair as he entered the cave he was staying in during the winter this season. The entrance was small and he had to duck into it sideways so as not to bump anything. When he got passed the entrance the cave opened up into a tipped over bowl shape, the ground and walls were smoothed out probably shaped by rain floods or some such natural water occurrence. Gilbert didn't really care how it was made, he was just glad about how perfect it held in heat and kept out the wind and snow.

He had left a small fire burning in the center of the cave, and he was glad he did cause after being covered in snow the heat that filled the room right away felt like awesome in physical heat form.

He plopped down on the ground next the fire his legs out stretched in front of him getting as close as he dared to the flames to dry his pants that were damp because of the melting snow. He wasn't one of those easy low fire demon sissies who were dumber than him when he got drunk. So he wasn't about to catch himself on fire, it would ruin the only human clothes he had.

After a few hours warming his-self up and nodding off in his fuzzy animal pelts he had set up in a corner in a nest like fashion, he heard a loud metallic clang that sounded way too close to be considered ignorable. Sitting up he quietly made his way to the entrance of the cavern. Peeking out while trying to stay as hidden as possible he saw a teenage girl in winter furs and dress. She was holding what looked like a make shift gong. He had heard that the sound of metal on metal was supposed to drive dragons away in confusion. To him it was just utterly annoying.

Taking another look at the girl he noticed the way the clouds of smoke from her breathe came unevenly and fast, suggesting she was probably having a hard time with the cold. Well she did look like she was right on the verge of falling over and dying in the snow.

This was troubling to gilbert because he knew for a fact that there was a village not an hour away. This could mean this girl was either hunting for something purposefully, lost and stupid, or someone sent her away from the village on purpose, to die or otherwise. It was all very suspicious.

He watched the girl totter to the left before ultimately falling over. Before gilbert could think he had made his way to her side. Turning her over onto her back, he found her partially conscious but her eyes were glazed over with the threat of darkness taking over so he wasn't worried about her noticing him. In the process of him turning her over, her hood had fallen askew causing her long brunette hair to fall out in ringlets. She was truly beautiful.

"Alright snow princess lets go inside and warm up." Gilbert mumbled to himself as he grabbed her arm and hoisted her up on her feet partially dragging her towards the hidden entrance of the cave. Leaving the useless make shift gong to be buried in the snow that started coming down in huge flakes.

Matthew was entranced with the story gilbert told with master ability, he felt like he could almost see what had happened, feel the cold on his skin, and the freezing bite of the wind on his face. It was amazing. He felt so peaceful though like he knew the next part was better. He didn't know where these feeling were coming from.

Gilbert waited what felt like hours for the young women to wake up. Keeping her rapped in furs and laid next to the fire, Gilbert watched her slightly wondering what the heck he was thinking helping her and trying to reason with himself that it was only for information about why she was out here like she was, not because he was attracted to her looks or the strange pull she had over him that ultimately made him save her. He was still young but he wasn't a child, he could control his libido.

The human girl stirred whimpering as she probably felt her previously frozen skin coming back into feeling.

"Where am I? What happened?" she rasped deliriously looking around slowly before landing on the man who had sat himself against the wall across from her. "Who are you?"

"Gilbert Beilschmidt at your service m'lady" the sassy albino replied smirking saucily.

"Stop sir I'm no ones lady." She gasped out sitting up clutching her arms.

"yes, well I see that, other wise you wouldn't be trying to get yourself killed out here would you?" Gilbert stood up approaching the girl, with her eyes opened and her body heating up he could tell by her bloods sent that she was about seventeen years of age, now that her body had stopped trying to freeze itself. "But pray tell why are you out here young lady?" he questioned her crouching to be eye level once again.

"Please you can not be that much older than me and you sound like a seasoned man, and I'm not out here because I want to be ok… What village are you from anyway; I have not heard of a Beilschmidt family around these parts." She asked hotly, huffing her irritation. Gilbert could tell now that what ever she was doing out here she didn't want to be doing it, which means that he himself was most likely in danger not by her but by whoever the hell set her up.

Standing up the albino turned his back to the girl, pacing a couple of steps thinking through his situation. The young women watched him confused. After what seemed like ten minutes of silence she spoke to break the weird tension coiling around the strange man. "my name is Elizaveta by the way mister Beilschmidt, forgive my intrusion, but could you tell me how you found me , I was sure I was heading towards the demon's nest on top of the mountain, but I fear I did not make it far if there are still humans about." She sighed.

"Humans?" Gilbert asked scoffing offhandedly to himself. "I found you lying face down in the snow, I've been camping here because of the recent snow storms, you were just lucky I was out and about when you dropped in." He grinned not too kindly. If this girl was sent out to the "demon nest" she must have come from that village about 15 miles down south, the one that believed there was a winter nest up the mountain for blood sucking demons. What a silly girl, she had actually stumbled across a real demon and she didn't even know it. "If you were heading up the mountain you took a small detour, you've been heading in a diagonal direction this place skirts the lower right side of the mountain from your village.

As he said all this her face got more and more horrified and helpless. "No, How could I be so directionally challenged at a time like this!" She cried. "How am I supposed to find and bring back a demon egg if I can't even walk in a straight line?" She was wallowing in her own misery, letting Gilbert slowly gather information she was accidentally giving him.

"do demons really have eggs cause that is highly gross and weird…" Matthew piped in, they had moved over to the living room sitting on the couch.

"Hey I'm telling a story here, do want me to tell it or not?"

"Sorry but I'm just trying to understand because it's from your point of view and you sound like you know more then you telling at the moment… I'm not someone that likes suspense, when I read a book I usually read the end to make sure no one dies…" Matthew said sipping some more coffee from his fresh cup. Gilbert tried not to but he laughed at Matthew's book story causing the blonde to pout and glare at him.

"Fine fine, I laughed in her face and told her that demons did not lay eggs like a chicken, she asked me how I would know like the little brat she was. Then we had a long conversation about how I was a demon resulting in a fight and denial on her part." Gilbert summarized. Matthew shook his head at the obnoxious demon ghost in front of him.

"Alright you can go back to telling your story regularly if you going to be like that." Matthew sighed leaning back again to get comfortable again.

AN: Can you tell I'm using Matthew's commentary to move the story along faster? XD Well I can, and its so I don't end up with a story with in a story which would be weird and insanely long so I'm going to have Gilbert tell it in parts kind of like his dream but with more description and less druggy parts like spinning scenes… XD hope you enjoy this I don't know when ill put up another one I have finals coming up and then Christmas break so~ it might be new year chapter 6!

~hugs and kisses with Christmas wishes~ ^-^


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"If you're really a demon why don't you have horns, wings or fangs?" she asked diminutively.

"What? What do you take me for, Stupid? Don't you think demons would be extinct or people would see them regularly outside their nightmares, if we just waltzed around the place undisguised? Also just so you know we don't all look the same, like with any animal on this planet we have different species and I can assure you that none of them lay eggs…" he pointed out quite harshly.

"Well then let's see it." She stated straightening her spine regally waving her hand toward him in a presentation manner.

"See what?" he asked reeling from the sudden statement. This woman was crazy.

"Your other form, stupid!" she growled loosing her patience with Gilbert, she stood up feeling much better, though maybe still achy from her endeavors out in the cold, her mission to find a demon nest long forgotten for the mysterious adventure standing before her. She really hoped to learn something here. She was an open soul, and she could tell even with Gilberts claims to demonic prowess that he was the honorable type. She had no reason to fear him.

"Peh! Maybe in a few years kid, but I just met you I'm not exposing myself to someone just for fun." He said indignantly. He saw her contemplating something devious from where he stood, as a fox like grin appeared on her face. "What?"

"Ok Gilbert, my friend" she purred menacingly "If that's what you want I'll take you up on that offer"

He looked at her with confusion and maybe a little apprehension. "What offer?"

"Ill stay with you for the year we'll get to know each other and then you can show me your true form!" she said excitedly smiling at her cleaver plan to wear the demon down.

"What!" If Gilbert had been a weaker being he would have fainted from the pure stupidity and insane idea that just came out of this women's mouth

…..back to the present….

"Did you really let her stay with you?" Matthew chuckled.

"Man I tried to shake that crazy women off me like I was running from wolves." Gilbert muttered. "But she always seemed to find a way to follow me." He seemed to take his time thinking over the past. "You know she used her cooking as a weapon. Let me tell you, you'd think that cooking utensils were harmless but when wielded by that amazon, they were deadly!" Matthew hid his giggling behind his hand at Gilbert's distressed face. Conveniently enough it also caught his yawn, so did Gilbert's eye.

"Alright now I think it's time for bed for the human." He said stretching while standing up from the couch "demon and human alike I think, ugh, how long were we sitting there?" he muttered.

Matthew checked his walk clock for the time 12:43AM. "I wish we didn't have to, I want to hear more, but I guess it's a good idea to get some sleep I barely got any last night and its already the next day…" he sighed.

"Hey the one thing you should get from this story is," he paused for retarded unneeded affect. "I'm not going anywhere so there is always tomorrow!" he sang before Gilbird pecked him on the forehead. Rubbing his forehead he lifted the bird up and let him fly away to his painting.

"Night Gilbert" Matthew mumbled as the demon waved back and disappeared.

Matthew slept well that night, his dreams filled with a fierce green eyed brown haired warrior women and a red eyed handsome demon.

KNOCK KNOCK RING RING KNOCK

_Who in the hell would wake me up with both knocking and ringing the doorbell. _Matthew had a sneaking suspicion about who it was but didn't really want to move to find out. That is until he heard the door being unlocked and opening. He rolled out of bed, his suspicions becoming reality as his obnoxious brother's voice greeted his morning sensitive ears from down stairs.

"Mattie! Wake up if you're sleeping, I came to visit you and bring you out of your house for the day."

"Ugh, Alfred why are you here so early?" he called back down the stairs as he changed into new clothes. "And didn't I tell you to call me before you decided to come over?" He patted kumojirou's side as he slept on the bed, and then headed down to greet his brother.

"It's from regular training and practices being early in the morning, I just can't stay in bed that long," He answered, "and I did try calling you but you didn't answer your phone."

Matthew went to go locate his phone which ended up being in his sweatshirt pocket hanging by the front door from when he first put it there when he was unpacking.

"But enough of that, it's time to go shopping!" Alfred proclaimed marching towards the door.

"Wait a moment Alfred I have to go back upstairs for a sec." Matthew replied trotting away before his brother could say anything. As Matthew walked past his room and the empty rooms around it, he made his way to the back of the hallway where he found one of those strange attic doors that were a weird slanted shape and was hidden away in wall. He pushed on it a few times with no luck before he got his nails in the edges between the door and the way and tugged it towards him. It budged its way out slowly until Matthew could get a good hold of it and open it all the way.

The dust that slipped down through the opening made Matthew's eyes water and he held his breath to keep from coughing raising a hand to cover his mouth and nose with his sleeve. He eyed the steps that started at the opening before ascending them slowly the dim light from a small square window at the top being the only light source besides the open door behind him. At the top of the stairs the floor opened up to a small walkway to a door, that was the attic. Hesitantly he approached the door; standing in front of it he noticed the door had a strange but beautiful design scrawled across its surface starting from about chest height. Shaking his curiosity he called for Gilbert. "Hey Gilbert if you can hear me I'm going to be out today ill be back tonight probably." He felt silly just standing there so he touched the door in farewell and turned away heading back down stairs.

Matthew failed to notice the intricate spirals on the door starting to unravel and move around the spot that he had touched before settling back in place.

Something had been changed, something had started and now Matthew weather he wanted to or not, was now permanently stuck in this particular story for the long run.

AN: Oh man you guys it feels good to be back in the swing of things! ^-^ I'm sorry for the huge delay that will most likely continue as I write more chapters, but I have yet to get internet access on a regular basis again. I will try my hardest to get the next chapters up as soon as possible!

Please shout out any glaring errors for fixing! ^-^ I try my best, but it's always nice to have another pair of eyes.

Thanks for reading! –hearts-


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

(Dedicated to DrunkenPrussia for inspiration to write faster! ^-^)

Matthew was dragged all over the town by Alfred; he insisted that they check it out as it was his new home. Alfred lived in the town over with his significant other, so he didn't come here often. He had come over just to visit Matthew the few times and now he was using it as an opportunity to shop for stuff he wouldn't other wise have the permission to buy when with said significant other.

So far they had entered three different sports shops. Matthew was sighing outside the shop he was currently waiting for his football obsessed brother to get out of.

The sun was shining and the temperature was nice. Not hot enough to cause sweating, but not cold enough to need a heavy jacket. In Matthew's opinion it was the perfect temperature. Though his brother thought that it needed to be sweltering for the day to be a "nice" day, Matthew liked cooler weather.

"Ok bro, I think I'm set what do you want to do now?" Alfred said carrying his hundred and one bags of nonsense out of the store.

"Alfred you're the one who brought me out today, I don't know where to go!" Matthew complained taking some of the bags to lessen the amount of bags his brother was carrying.

"How about we go to that Old Time Café down the street it looks nice and I need some refreshment!" Alfred said as he marched away joyfully with Matthew following behind.

As they entered the café the smell of warm food wrapped them in a gentle cocoon. It was a cozy place that radiated lazy comfort. On one side there was a nice dining room and on the other side it looked like a living room with couches and plush chairs turned towards one another. Coffee tables and side table in convenient places for drinks and laptops for the few college students or office workers relaxing and finishing work. Right now it seemed like they were the only ones there besides a fellow in the coffee shop area on his laptop.

The host showed up shortly after they walked in, smiling. He was a short man with auburn colored hair that framed his face nicely. He seemed to jump up and down with energy.

"Hello there! Would you like to sit in the coffee setting or the dining room?" his prettily Italian accented voice practically sang out.

"Dining room please" Alfred grinned back.

"This way then!" he actually skipped to their table as they followed behind him. "My name is Feliciano Vargas, and my handsome love Ludwig will be serving you today!" he bubbled out, as he handed us little menus. They heard choking in the back room next to the kitchen before a tall blond man emerged turning the red head back towards the kitchen. "Italian, don't introduce me to customers like that!" he growled as he pushed him to the door, Feliciano smiling and giggling the whole way waved good bye to the brothers who were trying to hold in their own chuckles.

Turning back to them, the blonde man cleared his throat as he tried to obviously push his blush down. "Sorry about him he's just a little wired today, too much pasta and ice cream." He sighed his voice was also accented, with rough but nice sounding German.

"We weren't bothered by it at all." Matthew giggled, as Alfred nodded agreeing with him.

"ja, well on to business would you like anything to drink to start with?" Ludwig straightened up and brought out his order pad and a pen.

"I'll have coffee please!" Alfred exclaimed followed by Matthew's quiet order of Dr. Pepper.

After nodding his understanding Ludwig left them to look over their menus.

"They seem very nice I wonder if they just started dating." Matt mused wonderingly.

"Naw, they've probably been together a long time, they seem very comfortable with each other." Alfred said doodling imaginary pictures into the grain of the wood.

"Yeah I guess you're right." Matthew agreed happily. They both slipped into comfortable silence as Alfred texted on his phone.

Matthew was wondering over Ludwig and Feliciano, when something in his mind seemed to stick out with Ludwig. Like the way he stood, very firm and confident. Or the way he talked when he was doing his job. It reminded him of someone else who did it the same way. He just couldn't put his finger on it.

Ludwig came back with their drinks and they ordered their food afterwards.

"Ludwig you don't have any relatives do you?" Matthew asked suddenly as he was about to leave.

Ludwig looked disgruntled almost sad before he answered. "I do, but I haven't seen him in a long time." He paused "why do you ask?"

"I just feel like I know someone who you remind me of but I don't know who" He sighed "but I'm probably just imagining things."

"People did use to say I acted like him a lot, my older brother." He said shifting his weight nervously.

"What was his name?"

"Gilbert" he said off handedly.

"Oh!" Matthew perked up in his seat; he wondered how he could be so blind. If not for the coloring and the general respectable-ness that exuded Ludwig, and that Gilbert lacked, he practically radiated Gilbert's confidence. "Um, Gilbert was it? Well he sounds like an interesting older brother." Matthew said ending the conversation feeling like a fool. What was he going to say, hey demon I know your bro we live together? Gilbert wasn't lying when he was talking about how Demons hid themselves well in public. Matthew just wasn't planning on using this information to find real Demons in everyday life outside his home.

Ludwig walked away glancing at Matthew weirdly before he disappeared back into the kitchen. Matthew wanted to smack himself in the face for being so awkward.

Their food came out and they took their time eating, when they were nearly through Feliciano made his way out to them again and was chatting with Alfred.

"What do you think Mattie?" Alfred asked breaking him out of his self induced brain cloud. "About demons and ghosts and stuff you believe in them too right?" his brother had an irrational fear of ghosts, which was pretty ironic now that Matthew had Gilbert living with him, so maybe it wasn't so irrational anymore.

"Of course" he said almost too off handedly. Feliciano just smiled knowingly at him.

As they left Matthew was following his brother out the door before Feliciano stopped him.

"Say hi to Gilbert for me Matteo," Feliciano said sadly.

"Oh." Matthew muttered shyly feeling embarrassed and weary about him knowing.

"It's alright we had our suspicions, that's why we've lingered in this town so long. We know Gilbert had gotten himself caught up in some trouble, it's just his way." He winked. "I'm sure you'll help him out of it, a cutie like you, I'm surprised Gil has kept his hands off." He smirked causing Matt to stammer, blushing. "Anyway come back any time." He waved off before Matthew could make any kind of embarrassing noise in surprise. As Matthew turned to leave he caught Feliciano out of the corner of his eye smiling back at him from the hosts booth. His eyes a cat like gold with slit pupils, a grin adorned with needle point fangs and his hair adorned with perked feline ears. A tail handed him a pencil.

Matthew blinked and walked out dazed with so much new information. I was his first time seeing a demon from of any kind.

It sparked an interest he didn't know he had. He shook the brain fog off and went to tell his brother that he was heading home. He had a demon to interrogate.

Yay! More Gilbert next chapter! ^-^ I forgot what I was going to say here and I have to go to class now so … yea


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

AN: I feel that this one took me a little too long to write because I kind of rushed through the other two  
>chapters in excitement to be writing again, I fear I might lose my way from the plot so I'm going to try to slow down and not rush through this and the next few chapters. It's for the quality and also I'm happy that were getting closer to the good stuff so I'm going to take my time to write it and make it delicious! ;D<p>

"You met who?" Gilbert yelled almost tripping over the couch in his surprise, instead using it as an opportunity to sit down.

"Your brother and Feliciano" Matthew repeated highly amused with gilberts reaction as he stood before the albino.

"You didn't tell them where I was did you?" Gi8l Asked nervously.

"No I didn't really know how to bring it up." Matthew answered embarrassed.

"Oh man, thank goodness" Gil sighed relaxing back into his seat.

"What's so bad about them knowing you're here?" Matthew asked truly puzzled if he had been trapped for long periods of time with now one around he would want to be found by family or someone he knew.

"Well, I just don't want to be seen so vulnerable to my little brother." Gilbert muttered embarrassed. "What kind of older brother gets wrapped up in this kind of stuff," he sighed probably not meaning to let a little of his self-loathing show. "I guess it would just kind of hurt my pride as someone who doesn't like to show weakness." He waved off embarrassed.

Matthew was surprised by such a revelation, feeling for the demon. He didn't show it till now but he really did blame himself for something involving this whole mess. Matthew blushed as he took a step towards the demon; sitting next to him he went to touch his shoulder in comfort. The touch almost went through his shoulder. It really was like trying to lay your hand on water. You could skim the surface without breaking through, but if you pushed too hard you slipped under the surface. For some reason this made Matthew feel even worse for Gilbert, but he didn't know how to help.  
>"Um, so tell me more about your time with Elizaveta." He asked trying to steer the subject toward something Gilbert would want to talk about more freely.<p>

"Oh, sure" gilbert said straightening up as he was pleasantly distracted from the present for the past. "So I guess the main plot of the story would start around spring when I had moved to a little cabin I had built in a secluded stretch of forest-"

(Present to past change! I should really make these little mark things consistent…)

"What is your deal woman!" Gilbert yelped as he was yet again hit over the head with that damn frying skillet.

"Pervert! Don't go looking at women bathing, you big jerk." She growled flushed red in embarrassment.

"What! Why would I look at you? This is what I get for saving you from those damn rogue woodsmen?" Gilbert complained. He had growled off a couple of wandering men who had stumbled upon Eliza while she was bathing in the nearby river, and were giving her a hard time.

"And I thank you for that but I saw those wandering eyes of yours, and how did you even know that those men were there unless you were somewhere nearby?" she hissed suspiciously.

"Excuse me for being able to tell when someone enters my territory." Gilbert said sarcastically.  
>"Besides I'm way too awesome to look at someone like you anyway, though you do look good in my shirt, I guess my awesomeness is rubbing off on you." He said dramatically, winking at her.<p>

She blushed red before beating him over the head again. When Gilbert had entered the scene and gotten rid of those men, he had tried hiding his blush at her naked figure and practically ripped his own clothes off so that she could cover herself. So he stood there half naked with her draped in his shirt.

They finally made their way back to the cabin by the time the sun went down. The first thing they did was change and put their clothes back on.

"So what's for dinner, lady Lizzy?" Gilbert teased as he came back into the kitchen stretching. He draped his arms around her shoulders to watch her cook at the wood stove.

"You know, I remember when you didn't like me. I think we've gotten way to comfortable around each other" she chuckled ignoring his comments.

"Well, I still don't like you, but I love your cooking!" Gilbert exclaimed.

Elizaveta slapped his arm. "You lying devil!" she grinned.

"The awesome and only," he grinned back, substituting one for awesome.

It was true that Gilbert really liked Elizaveta; they had surprisingly gotten very close during their winter together.

They had learnt a lot about each other since they first met. Like how Elizaveta was descended from a witch family though she had said that she hadn't ever used her powers if she had even inherited them at all. That had explained why she didn't scream and run away or think he was a crazy person when they had first met, but the local priest had found out about her heritage and forced her to leave and prove she wasn't some spawn of Satan by bringing back and publicly destroying the actual spawn of the devil.

Gilbert had asked why that would prove her innocence. She had told him that people believed that demons were supposedly witches familiars.

As far as Gilbert knew witches and demons hardly ever encountered each other at all.

"But what people don't understand, they don't like." Elizaveta had told him when he had about the stupidity of humans. Gilbert had rolled his eyes at her.

After they had finished eating, and were sitting in a comfortable silence, Gilbert had brought up the topic of travel.

"The time has come for me to visit my family for the year." He put almost bluntly. This excited Eliza because she really wanted to meet this brother of Gilberts that she had heard about.

"When do we leave!" she asked excitedly.

"In about two days I think, if you want." Gilbert said eyeing her hyper active form nervously. "But there is one thing I have to say Lizzy, you'll be one of the only humans in a village of old and powerful demons, which I'm actually not too worried about, but it's the younger ones I want you to look out for! Believe it or not, but young demons have a hard time controlling their powers sometimes. So you might get hurt, I just want you to be aware of yourself, ok?" he said seriously, Elizaveta calmed down and nodded her understanding.

"Also you should try to control you surprise when you meet some of them, not everyone there hides there demon form, so I don't know what you'll see." He explained

"Really? Then how come you never walk around in your demon form, you know I still haven't seen you use it." She added grumpily.

"For some of us it takes energy to be in full demon form, especially those from fighting type demon classes. Also those who walk around in there demon forms usually are only doing it because they feel comfortable in the village because it's a demon village, it's not like they walk around that way in a human village." Gilbert said shaking his head like she should have known better then to ask that.

'Fine, ok. Let's go to bed so we can pack tomorrow, I'm so excited!" she said returning to her hyper-ness and running off to her room with Gilbert getting up to go to his shaking his head at her.

(P to P)

"This sounds exciting did you guys make it there ok?" Matthew asked as Gilbert shooed him up the stairs to his room.

"Of course we made it ok, what do you think could have happened to us, with me being the strongest thing in miles?" Gilbert asked mockingly. "Now off to bed, I'll tell you more tomorrow; unless you want me to tell you more as you get ready for bed like a child?"

"I don't mind." Matthew said adoringly looking up at Gilbert with sparkling blue eyes.

Gilbert rubbed his neck and blushed lightly at Matthew's innocent like face. How could he refuse? "Fine but you make feel old I hope you know that." He grumbled following Matthew into his room.

"I think you've told me that before" Matthew said cheerfully gathering his sleeping clothes, which really just consisted of a large crappy t-shirt and shorts, while Gilbert sat on the end of the bed watching him.

Matthew didn't really care that he was stripping in front of someone; it had never even crossed his mind to be embarrassed or shy about it, especially since he used to be a life guard who had to change in front of other lifeguards and patrons.

Gilbert on the other hand hadn't really expected Matthew to just drop his pants and take his shirt off right there. Though it was a nice sight to see, he had definitely been locked up by himself too long. He gulped and his face was slightly red as he watched Matthew change, it never crossed his mind to look away.

Matthew put his sleeping clothes on quickly enough, relieving Gilbert of the tension building inside of him. He was trying not to pounce on the little blonde.

Even though Matthew being clothed was much less stressful on him, Matthew still wore some pretty girly butt shorts to bed. They were loose and fluffy looking with little Christmas trees and stars on them, they were blue and green. Matthew's ass kept drawing his eye as he could almost see it underneath the loose material on his behind. Also his skin looked really soft, almost too feminine. If it wasn't for the toned muscle, the sign of an athlete, Gilbert would have wondered why this kid hadn't gotten molested in high school or hell even on the street.

Matthew jumped in bed and snuggled past Gilbert to get under his covers waiting for Gilbert to start his story again.

AN: and I'm going to stop there so that I can update quickly and still start writing the next chapter. But yay! For Gilbert and Matthews attraction growing! I was worried I wouldn't have a chance to make it grow without being stupid about it. But now that they are more comfortable with each other I'm sure it will be fine ^-^ also I know it sounded like Matthew was going to have a Gilbert show down in the 7th chapter but I guess he forgot because of Gilberts awesome story! XD but yeah were getting really close to the end of the Past stories with Hungary and moving on to the Present plot.! ^-^ please keep looking forward to it!

Thanks for reading!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

AN: I started shortening the change time thing to this; p=past while P=Present. So (p to P) is past to present and (P to p) is Present to past.

As they entered the village there seemed to be a pause in the air as the village inspected them, but after the sight of striking blood red eyes and a cocky grin it seemed groan sarcastically before ignoring their presence and returning about their business.

(p to P)

"What no musical number like in beauty and the beast?" Matthew ginned from behind his blanket shield.

"Good night" Gilbert got up to leave before Matthew laughed.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry I just had to, it popped into my head." He giggled before calming down. "Please continue."

"Right, so no more talking?" Gilbert glared as a warning.

"Yes, no more talking, promise." Matthew held up a hand in surrender settling back down for Gilbert's story.

(P to p)

"Welcome to the village." Gilbert muttered sarcastically to Elizaveta.

All she could do was laughing delightedly; she was still excited to be here. "Its not that bad Gil and they obviously know you very well." She teased as the started for the main square.

"Hah, very funny Liz, I can't wait till they get to know you then we'll see whose laughing." He growled.

"Whatever you say, People love me." She said huffing crossing her arms and sticking her nose in the air.

"Love what?" he teased grabbing her hips, squeezing then letting go to avoid a smack to the head as she squeaked. "Your built like a boy!" he laughed drawing an invisible square in the air before running away from the crazy brunette as she gave chase growling at him and shouting curses.

"Gilbert Beilschmitd you are so crass! And I'm going to cook you and serve you to your family! And I am not built like a boy" she shouted pouting,

Gilbert looked behind him to see her at his heals before he tumbled head on into someone when he wasn't looking. "Whoa!" of course the only one to fall in the dirt was Gilbert himself.

"Hey Gilbert are you ok?" Elizaveta came up behind him worried, helping him up.

"yeah I'm ok, I just felt like I ran into a brick wall or something though." He muttered rubbing his back and patting the dirt off of him.

"Bruder?" asked a voice deep as a drum with that hint of a purr that Gilbert himself exuded when he was letting his accent get to him. Surprise filled gilberts face as he turned to look at the wall he had run into.

"Ludwig?" the sight of his blond baby brother had him grinning and launching himself at the poor man. "Its so great to see you!" Gilbert cheered ginning his face off. Stepping away he appraised his little brother. "You've grown like a tree since the last time I saw you!"

"ja, well it has been a whole year, and I didn't grow that much…" The blonde muttered embarrassed. He then turned towards Elizaveta noticing her as she was standing slightly beside Gilbert.

She blushed, looking nervous as their eyes met.

"Alright Gilbert what did you do this time?" Ludwig scolded lightly so as not to offend Eliza.

Gilbert pouted "why is it that anytime I do anything at all you always make it sound like I destroyed something?" He spoke accusingly.

"Well something must have happened. Why else would SHE be with YOU?" Ludwig made it sound like no one could possibly want to spend any amount of time with the albino willingly. This notion caused Elizaveta to burst into a fit of giggles as Gilbert made a sputtering sound.

"I can't definitely tell that your family, they know you well." Eliza teased trying and failing to control her laughter.

He glared at her and punched Ludwig in the arm growling. "Hey! People like me you bastards!"

"Anyway, I'm Elizaveta, friend of Gilberts, and true fully he saved my life and helped me a lot." Elizaveta stated, while introducing herself to Ludwig.

"Yes, well all teasing aside I'm sure he did, he has a kind heart underneath all that nonsense he has," Ludwig concurred," and as you have heard my name is Ludwig younger brother to Gilbert and son of Frank*" he bowed politely as he introduced himself. .

"Nice to meet you Ludwig, you're much more polite then your older brother." Elizaveta smiled curtsying politely.

Gilbert seethed in a self induced corner muttering about bullies while Eliz and Ludwig chatted pleasantly.

"Anyway we should head to the house I'm sure you would like to get settled in and relax after your long journey." Ludwig stated hoisting his brother back on his feet. He waved them in front of himself as they started walking. "I'm sure Feliciano will like to meet Elizaveta, Gilbert don't you want to introduce them?" Ludwig asked. This seemed to put a devious sparkle back in Gilbert's eyes as they trotted along the village road towards the housing district.

Their house was not a mansion but it was big enough for a large family, so it was simply stated that the Beilschmidt's were not poor.

Upon entering the establishment the first thing Gilbert did was open his mouth to call someone really loudly. "Feliciano Vargas, front and center or no dinner!" he was grinning like an idiot the whole time. There was a thud from the upstairs lofts followed by the sound of scampering feet. In the next moment Elizaveta's whole face turned red as a cherry and she turned away in embarrassment causing her to slip in her surprise. Ludwig caught her by the arm, blushing himself.

"Damn it Feliciano why don't you have clothes on?" Ludwig growled causing the slight young man to start.

"Ludwig! I'm sorry I was sleeping and you know how I sleep without clothes, clothes are itchy in sleep, I was having a dream about a lake and a pasta dish with fish in it, but that's not what you wanted me to talk about, I was startled awake by a command to come front and center and so I ran down the stairs without thinking about putting clothes on." The red head stuttered out gesturing wildly with his hands. He paused his crazy chatter as he assessed the situation, between Gilbert laughing Elizaveta smiling but feeling awkward and Ludwig blushing while trying not to check him out he finally noticed the company. "Hey Ludwig, Gilberts home and he brought a very pretty lady with him!" he said excitedly.

"Yes Feliciano now let's go put some clothes on so we can visit with them." Ludwig told him turning him in an about face and gently corralling him back up stairs.

AN: OMG! I'm so sorry about this! DX but I just felt so bad about making everyone wait so long for this chapter that im just going to upload this part now and do the other part later so that you have something to pass the time with! Sadness Matthew didn't get to appear in this chapter DX oh well ill start writing later see ya for now!


	10. Chapter 10

AN: not to self don't update chapters in a hurry! Pfft I just realized that I still needed to add stuff into the last chapter that I didn't, I was posting that chapter after the bell rang to leave for the next class period so I was almost late to class. So anyway I wanted to add to the other chapter at the end with why I named Germania Frank.

*Frank – "Six major German tribes, the Visigoths, the Ostrogoths, the Vandals, the Burgundians, the Lombards, and the Franks participated in the fragmentation and the collapse of the Western Roman Empire. The six major tribes, however, founded significant kingdoms. All of them disappeared except one, the Franks." I copy and pasted this from

And so that was why I named Germania Frank! The end.

Oh and also, WHAT THE HECK GUYS REALLY XD I can't believe so many of you loved the last chapter! I thought it was awful! It makes me feel so bad and wonderful at the same time to know that you all love my crazy chapter! XD so too all of you: Rainstorm-Mosspath, Any59, Mew I is Dinosaur, and of course you Fairy! I give kisses and hugs because you're too awesome! XD

Chapter 10 (9.5)

They all settled around the sitting room when Feliciano returned fully clothed, the little Italian bouncing in his seat next to Ludwig on the couch.

"So I'm assuming that you know we're demons then? I know Gilbert can't keep our secret for long when he warms up to people. I sometimes scold him for being too trusting." Ludwig stated breaking the ice, while trying to hold Feli still.

"Oh, yes I know." Elizaveta replied smiling while sitting opposite them and nursing her juice that they had offered her.

"I know what I'm doing Ludwig no need to be a worried old hen." Gilbert teased.

"Ve, Miss Elizaveta" Feliciano began hesitantly, "you're a nice human right, because I think you are, your pretty and Gilbert likes you, so you must be nice." Feliciano actually seemed a little subdued when he asked this question causing a chain of reactions in Ludwig that seemed strange since he had been trying to keep Feliciano's hands to himself. Ludwig pulled Feliciano close beside him and stroked his hair, in a comforting gesture.

"Of course Feli, why ever would you have to ask that question? I already feel you're like a little brother to me." Elizaveta smiled tenderly, asking her question softly seeming to feel that there was a tentative subject in the air.

"Feliciano had trouble with humans in the past, you understand how a human could react to a demon, and Feliciano is not a fighter." Ludwig explained.

"But then Ludwig saved me! Because he's strong and brave and good looking and sexy in full demon form and he smells nice!" Feliciano threw his arms around Ludwig's neck snuggling into his chest actually coming to sit fully in his lap.

"Yes Feliciano I think they get it." Ludwig mumbled.

Elizaveta was having a hard time hiding her surprise at the couple like cuddling from the two males; she hadn't realized that the possibility of homosexuality was aloud inside demon society. Gilbert scoffed at the awkward fluffy couple. "Will you two get a room?"

"Oh my," Elizaveta mumbled weakly blushing strongly at the implications of that statement and once again as Feliciano demanded that Ludwig pet him. Then she almost fell out of her seat as Ludwig stroked his back, causing Feliciano to suddenly pop cat features out of nowhere and start purring like a motorboat.

She couldn't take this anymore.

"Feliciano your so cute!" she squealed jumping out of her seat and going to go attack cuddle Feli as Ludwig backed off and Feliciano mewed up at her smiling hugely. They cuddled each other while Elizaveta pet his ears and he hugged her.

"Hey, um, you're kind of crushing Ludwig guys." Gilbert piped in only slightly disturbed by the scene.

"Gilbert you never told me Feli was a cat demon! You know what we should go make some food! What do you like Feli, Something with seafood in it?" she asked excitedly standing back up straight with Feliciano In tow.

"Ve, really can we! Yay!" he giggled pulled Elizaveta towards the kitchen with him. They could be heard talking animatedly from there.

Gilbert and Ludwig both stared as they disappeared into the kitchen area.

"Hey, man you have to sleep with him; at least I don't sleep in the same room as her." Gilbert shrugged; Ludwig face palmed, shaking his head in disbelief

(p to P)

Matthew went to sleep right as Gilbert was going to talk about the following days visiting his brother and the village. His dreams were some how filled with sea food pasta and a cat that was running from the British for some reason, who knows where that came from his dreams were really weird sometimes.

Waking up the next day was interesting he awoke alone, which made him sad for some reason. Getting up to find his house silent and empty of people or demons, he figured Gilbert had gone back to the attic.

The morning light was streaming in from the small window behind the kitchen sink. It had a gentle warm glow that lit up the kitchen, because of this Matthew didn't want the house lights on to take away from the natural lights beauty.

He sat at the kitchen table enjoying the serene atmosphere before getting up to fix him something to eat. He took out all the necessary equipment for his endeavor.

It was time to make chocolate chip pancakes!

As he started up the stove and gathered the ingredients, he was whistled at.

"Gilbird, have you come to have some pancakes?" Matthew smiled down at the bird that had landed on the handle of the pan he was using. Gilbird bobbed his head in a nodding gesture, Matthew assumed. Matthew stroked the bird on its fluffy head before giggling; he cupped the bird in his hand and re-deposited him onto his shoulder. Cracking eggs and whipping up batter, the bird didn't stay there for long, to avoid the constant arm movement jostling him around Gilbird settled himself on Matthew's head, gripping his hair in his feet and settling in low so that he wouldn't get knocked off if Matthew moved suddenly.

Matthew hummed to himself and talked about chicks and the lake and the spring sunshine to Gilbird. The bird talked back with little chirps and coos. Matthew felt blissfully peaceful this morning.

Gilbert was having a hard time containing himself from not jumping the blonde right there out of the blue. He stared at the scene of sunshine gold filtering through to light up the blonde. The sight was startling beautiful he couldn't help himself when he approached from behind to turn the smaller man towards him, gently. Forever aware of his predicament he knew he had to be gentle to not accidently go through the blonde.

Matthew turned toward him slightly surprised, but getting over it quickly as their eyes met and his cheeks flushed slightly at the look in the older man's eyes.

Dipping his head Gilbert tenderly kissed Matthew's warm mouth, the younger wasn't tense as he had worried at the initial touch. The blonde moved with him just as gentle his eyes slipping closed. They pulled apart in the calm silence that had slipped in between them. Matthew sighed dreamily never really pulling all that far away from the other. The kiss was not ice cold but a cool temperature, probably due to the state Gilbert found himself in, but it felt like you would imagine it would feel like kissing a beautiful calm soft pool of water in the warmth of the sunshine. It could easily start becoming an addictive feeling.

Gilbert trailed his fingers down the side of Matthews face tracing the shape of it coming to his jaw where he played with the ends of his hair. To Matthew it felt like a cool spring breeze caressing his skin, playing with his hair.

"Matthew" Gilbert murmured breaking the silence. Matthew hummed his attention; he was still in a day dream like state, his mind still fuzzy and floating in the clouds.

"Your pancakes are burning." He whispered smiling slightly making the red in his eyes seem richer.

"Huh?" Matthew slowly came back down to earth, spinning around he cursed his voice cracking embarrassingly as he quickly turned off the stove and moved the burning hunk onto a plate to deal with later.

"Um, I think I'm going to go out to eat." Matthew stuttered, walking around twitching nervously. The moment they had just had between them was coming back to him, causing his face to flush beyond control. He quickly crabbed his keys and wallet and hopped out the door leaving Gilbird and the albino demon standing in the kitchen.

Gilbert chuckled at the flustered blondes actions. Sighing, he rubbed the back of his neck thoughtfully, he felt strangely light hearted today and the flustered blonde who left in a hurry didn't really bother him. They all needed time to wonder what the hell had just happened.

AN: lololol I was feeling extremely serene and romantic apparently at that last part, it's because winter is ending and we've been having really nice warm weather (I've been working on my tan already! ^-^)

I personally do like walking around in the morning with no lights on in the spring sunshine! So a little bit of me is coordinated into Matthew throughout this chapter and others (chocolate chip pancakes rule!)

I remember Gilbird XD peep!  
>But yeah! I actually really like this chapter! I'm very happy with the way it turned out! Even though the whole kissing scene just wrote itself I was like one minute ooh breakfast wait why are they kissing now? What's going oooon! X3 but I thought it was adorable! Hope you enjoyed thanks for reading! –hearts for everybody-<p> 


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

AN: sorry about this people I'm changing the format on you again! DX I like the centered format on word but not on the actual FF site so I'm changing it again back to this one!

Sorry! Hope you enjoy!

Matthew made his way to the only place where he might be able to get his questions answered without people looking at him funny, The Old Time Café. He suddenly needed to know more about Gilbert then what he could learn from his stories and himself. His heart tingled with newly awoken feelings that he knew meant trouble if things ended badly. The truth of the matter was he really enjoyed Gilbert's company, he was funny, kind, and handsome, and the prospect that they could somehow start on a relationship was dizzying. There were problems though like gilberts trapped body and the fact that he was a demon. Matthew just had to know what he was getting himself into, he didn't have the faintest clue on how demons went about dating and relationships, how would he know if Gilbert was serious or was just playing with him.

The sight of the café building relieved a heavy nervous burden from Matthew's stomach, if he was going to find any answers it would be here. He trotted up to the door; much to his disappointment they weren't open yet. He sighed, his shoulders slumping noticeably, causing great amusement to the small auburn haired man that saddled up behind him.

"I didn't know you were so in love with my cooking Matteo." He spoke up cheerily scaring the crap out of the poor blonde, nearly giving him a heart attack. Feliciano giggled patting his shoulder, "do you want to come inside we don't open for another hour."

"Yes please, I actually just came to talk to you" Matthew muttered shyly, trying to calm his racing heart. He let the auburn haired man past him to the door so he could unlock it, following him through when the door was opened for him. "Thank you"

"No problema," Feliciano said happily closing the door and then setting his jacket and keys down on the front host desk.

"Where's Ludwig?" Matthew asked noticing the very noticeable presence of the younger Beilschmidt demon was missing.

"He took the back way into the kitchen, he does that so he can get to the kitchen and clean it before I can do anything to ruin it apparently." Feli sighed sarcastically his annoyance with the other blonde dampened by the blinding smile he always seemed to wear when Ludwig was the topic of conversation.

Matthew was in a happily dazed state, here in front of him was a man who looked no older then he but who was one of the characters of a long time ago bed time story. In was truly a weird experience, maybe kind of like one you would have if you went to Disney world.

"So what did you need to talk about Matteo? Girls, work, money, babies, Ludwig had to explain that one to me but I think I can tell you the main points if you want, or maybe you came to talk about my relationship with Ludwig, he was being so cute the other day, I was sunning myself in the yard when he decided that it was time to work out like he does, he eventually started to strip his shirt off trying to be nonchalant about it too, but that adorable little blush he gets when he thinks of doing anything close to sexual always gives him away." Feliciano giggled rocking back and forth with his hands folded together while he spoke of him like a teenage girl in love. "You would think he would be more secure with that stuff after so long and especially because he's the dominant." He smiled flippantly waving his hands.

Matthew was trying to decide if he should stop Feliciano from talking or if he should just let him keep going, the topic seemed to be heading down an entertaining route.

"And those tight muscles he has, yum" Feliciano purred, reminding Matthew that Feliciano was in fact a CAT demon. This also was the point Matthew decided that it was time to steer the conversation onto un-awkward territory since he was quite sure that Feliciano was now heading down a path he didn't want to hear about.

"Um yeah, I actually came to talk about Gilbert, Feli." Matthew said awkwardly interjecting into the flow of words.

"What do you need to know about Gilbert Matteo? Do you want me to go get Ludwig?" Feli asked suddenly looking worried.

Noticing this Matthew shook his head before the Italian got any bad ideas. "Nothing bad happened; I just wanted to ask some questions about him as a person."

"Oh, what did happen then?" the smaller man wondered ushering them to a near by table so that they wouldn't have to talk standing.

This question made Matthew's face get hot, he twiddled his fingers embarrassed to be talking about it already it had only happened this morning and he still wondered if he had been dreaming it.

Feliciano got a sly look on his face before chuckling, "you guys kissed didn't you!"

"How did you know?" Matthew asked shocked.

"I'm Italian I know these things! Also I've been around, I've been alive a lot longer then you remember?" the auburn haired cat grinned. "So how was it did you like it, was it romantic?" he asked excitedly now.

"Yes it was," Matthew answered shyly his embarrassment just hanging on by a faint blush that was determined to stay on his cheeks. He consciously ignored the first two questions; Feliciano didn't need to know all the details.

"Wow, really? I didn't know Gilbert had it in him, he must really like you!" Feliciano seemed happily surprised.

"Really?" this perked his interest knowing Feliciano knew Gilbert well enough to know that Gilbert had a genuine interest in him had the spark that had made itself known when they had kissed quickly kindled into a flame. However, there were still unanswered questions. "How do demons date do you have a protocol for that?"

"Oh silly Matteo, demons don't date the court and then mate for life." The cat demon smiled at Matthew's look of surprise. "So if you wondering if Gilbert would take a relationship with you seriously there's nothing to fear, we demons are very protective and serious about relationships." He ended his exclamation with a nod of confidence.

"You seriously mate for life?" Matthew asked wonderingly "oh my I don't know if I'm ready for something like that."

Feliciano sat in thought across from the slightly nervous blonde. "Ve, you could just put off the mating, make the courting longer. I'm sure Gilbert will understand you human mentality." Feliciano said looking slightly unsure, like he didn't know if he should say something of not. This made Matthew even more nervous.

"What?" he asked tentatively.

"Well um," Feliciano started out nervously, his tail creeping out from behind him as he, from an unconscious nervous habit, fiddled with it. "There is something that might, (he emphasized might) be a cause for concern." Feliciano pushed out hesitantly.

"you see when the courting is received well and the two individuals connect, something in their blood starts to heat up- oh dear I really don't know if I'm the right one to explain this to you, Ludwig could explain it better I'm sure. Feliciano stressed, though to Matthew it just seemed like he was stalling.

"Please Feliciano just spit it out," Matthew said the curious pressure of not knowing making his voice a little harsher then he had meant it to be.

"When the blood heats up right before the mating, well they fight each other." Feliciano waited for Matthews's reaction warily.

"what do you mean by fight each other why would you do that if you going to mate?" Matthew was overly confused.

"Well demons, in order to survive, developed a system of choosing a mate by power, strength and the ability to protect." Seeing as this didn't clear anything up the older man tried a different approach. "Ludwig is pretty strong looking isn't he?" Matthew remembered the blonde macho man clearly and nodded. "Well that's because he's a special demon we refer to as a royal class soldier, he and his family. If he hadn't been so strong I would have killed him when we mated." The eye widening fear in Matthew's eyes was almost comical. "You see when our blood heats up with, a mating call if you will, a fighting urge is produced it's to make sure that the dominant member can protect the submissive if they have kits. For this reason the submissive are usually very strong in there mate ready years, to wheedle out the weaker of the species and give birth to strong offspring. If the dominant one doesn't win the fight by making the other submit, the submissive could kill them in the fight." Feliciano explained with a shrug.

"How can you take that so lightly, what if you had killed him?" Matthew asked slightly scared of demons and their mating habits. "If the fight is so hard on the both of you how do you not get injured too?"

"Once the submissive thinks about truckling to the other a pheromone is given off that cuts the heat in the blood off like a telephone wire, connection is instantly lost, and the fighting stops." The red head said. "That's why I think you'll be ok, if you have a submitting air about you in the beginning of the heat it might result in no fight at all, just maybe rough sex?" Feliciano wondered out loud.

"That strangely enough does comfort me a little, though I'm still going to worry about it from now on!" Matthew groaned, his brain hurt from learning so much about such an embarrassing topic. The cat demon ginned with pointed teeth.

"Ok now I have another question." Matthew started with a far more serious air about him. "How do I help Gilbert escape from the seal on the attic?"

"That's where I come in" a deep accented voice came from the kitchen door direction revealing the blonde demon from within.

AN: lol I used my vocab. for this week in here the truckling word means to submit. Oh geez I actually was done with this last Friday but I never seemed to have the time to upload it! –face desks herself- I'm sorry! Also for some odd reason I'm attempting my hand at a Spamano one-shot! So I'm almost done with that ^-^ I hope it turns out good please check it out when I post it! If it pleases you to do so~!

Please review with love! Okami~


End file.
